Forget
by lovestory1471
Summary: Bella was shot in the head. She doesnt remember anything before the shot. The Cullens take Bella in. Yet, the longer she stays there the more she feels that she is putting the Cullens in danger. Will Bella stay? Will she even stay for Edward?
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other day. But who knew that going to see your "grandmother" would end up with you getting shot in the head? Because I didn't. My name is Bella Swan. And I am no ordinary teenager.

I was running as fast as I could. I couldn't catch my breath. But I knew I had to keep running or the consequences could end my life. I remember the warehouses blurring together because I was running so fast. The colors where pretty. Like blues, and yellows. Even a few oranges. I remember the scorching burn in my lunges. The light thud of my feet hitting the ground repeatedly, then the heavy pound, pound of a heavier persons feet coming along behind me.

"You cant run Bella!" The mans voice yelled. I knew if I stopped I'd be killed. "You cant run from your destiny."

"And my destiny is to die?" I shouted back.

"Yes. Just like your parents before you. You didn't join. That was the choice, join or die. You ran, so live with the consequences." He stopped. James stopped. _That's not good these guys never give up._

Boom! The gun shot that ended my life. Or maybe that was when my life really began.

And those are the last things I remember. The only things I remember.

Beep... Beep... Beep.

"What the?" I asked as I sat up. Instant pain in my head. I reached up. My head was covered in gauze.

"Well, hello there." Said a man. I couldn't really see him. It was really dark in the room. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm very happy to see that you are awake."

"Awake?" I asked.

"Yes, well. This is rather hard for me. You are suffering from amnesia. You see.. you where shot in the head. We don't know if your memory will every resurface. The bullet only grazed your head. But it went in enough to damage your 'long term memory box'." He said as he sat down next to me.

"What?" I said as I touched my head.

"I know its a lot to take in. We have to ask you a few question. I'll have a nurse come in, in a few minutes." He reached over and took my hand. "I'm truly sorry." Then he got up and left.

I just laid back down because my head was starting to spin_. No this cant be happening. I don't remember anything. All I remember was those last few minutes. I don't remember how old I am. I don't remember my family. Hell, I don't even remember my favorite color._

"Hello." A nurse said as she came in. "I'm Alice. I'm just an intern but how hard is it to ask questions?" She laughed. I just starred at her. "First off, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Why can I barely see?" I asked.

"Oh," she reached over and pulled off a type of paper mask. "I'm not sure what they are. But since you are awake it's okay to take it off." Alice was gorgeous. She was tiny, but she had short pixie like dark brown hair, and silver eyes.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"16. How old are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm... uh..." I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"'Bella." I said quickly. I wasn't completely positive but that's what the guy called me before he shot me. Alice scribbled it down on the clipboard she was holding. As she wrote I looked around the room. No windows. White walls. Ugly tan furniture, and that was it.

"Do you remember your family?" She asked.

"No." I said simply. I wasn't upset or anything. I was just well... numb.

"Where do you live?" She asked again.

"I don't know." I said letting out a huge sigh. Alice looked at me with those huge silver eyes of hers. She reached over and took my hand. And we continued with a long list of questions. The last one was if I remembered what happened to me. I did. But I was sure as heck not going to tell her.

Alice got up and started walking towards the door. "The doc will be in shortly to speak with you. Oh, and by the way... Your 16 years old." Then she turned and walked out the door.

I sat in confusion. _What was going on? What where they going to do with me? Why hadn't my family come in to claim me? But I had a strange empty feeling in my gut that told me that I didn't have a family. I'm alone._

"So, Bella." Dr. Cullen said as he walked in. "How are you holding up?"_ Damn, Dr. freaking Cullen looks like a male super model. He's tall, pale, blonde hair, silver eyes, and buff. Hello gorgeous_.

"Great." I replied.

"Really?" he asked looking curious.

"Um. I mean..." I realize now, that being some one who has no idea who they are. I should so not be doing great. I should be depressed. "I mean... my head hurts?"

"So it does. Well that is to be expected." he laughed.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quickly. I just realized that I was stiff. Really stiff. Like I hadn't moved in days, weeks maybe. It hurt just to turn my head.

Dr. Cullen's face saddened a bit. "Five months." He said softly.

"And no one has come to claim me?" I asked. I knew what the answer was gonna be even before the question had left my mouth.

"No." He sighed. I looked down. Even though I new what the answer was going to be it still hurt.

"Isn't being unconscious for five months kind of bad?" I asked.

"You where actually in a mini comma." He said with a weak smile.

"Wow." I thought for a second. "How did the nurse, Alice, know that I was 16?"

"Alice? We can tell by your brain." Dr. Cullen said.

"Okay then." I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to know how they could tell by just looking at my brain. It probably involved a lot of big medical words. "So doc, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on." I said.

"You can either go to an orphanage." He paused.

"Or?" My heart dropped. I was so not going to go to an orphanage.

"Or you can come live with my family and I."


	2. Chapter 2

i hope you liked the first chapter. thanks so much for reading.

disclaimer: i dont own twilight. i dont own the characters either. Stephanie meyers and her brilliant mind thought them up.

* * *

"I... uh. I can't do that." I stammered.

"Bella, I've talked this through with my wife, my kids. They are all okay with this." Dr. Cullen said.

"Kids?" I asked. _No way was I sharing a house with bratty little munchkins._

"Teenagers is more like it. I have 3 boys. 16, and a 17 year old. Then 1 girl. Alice."

"I... um. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Bella, my family and I have had 5 months to think this through. Trust me you wouldn't be a bother at all." Dr. Cullen said. "You can think about it if you would like."

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Then he left.

_Holy crap. Holy crap. What to do? What to do? Well, I'm not going to an orphanage. I don't have any where to go. Alice would be there and she seemed nice enough. But 2 boys. Both of them around my age. I don't know if I can handle this._

Knock, Knock.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey." Alice said as she walked in. "I thought I could tell you a little bit about the family."

"Okay."

"Great." She said as she sat on the edge of my bed and pulled her feet up underneath her. "Okay, well. Esme, my mom, she is the kindest person you will ever meet besides Carlisle. Then Emmett. He's , well he's just a big teddy bear. He's the family jokester, he is also a huge flirt. And Edward, the athlete, the musician. He's awesome."

"Okay." I honestly didn't know what to say. I would love to move in with them. But I just don't know.

So over the next few days I debated. Alice would come hang out with me a few hours every day. One of the days Dr. Cullen (or now he wants me to call him Carlisle) brought me these tests that would determine what grade I am in. Well, apparently I'm a freshmen in college. So yeah.

"Well... Shit." Alice said when she found out. "Will you tutor me in Calculus?"

So I started tutoring. I would help her with language arts, and her French class, because apparently I know french. One day that week Emmett came in to pick up Alice, so I got to meet him.

"Alice?" Emmett said sticking his head in the doorway.

"Hey Emmett, come in here for a minute I want you to meet Bella." Alice said.

Emmett walked in. _Teddy Bear my ass. He was huge. He had to be at least 6'4. He was hugely buff, he had silver eyes like Carlisle and Alice. He also had short shaved black hair. Again, Teddy bear my ass._

"Hey Bella." Emmett said walking into the room and sitting down. "Does your head hurt?"

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked. She punched him in the arm. I laughed.

"Hey Emmett, and no. my head does not hurt." I said.

"You cant ask her that!" Alice shouted.

"She doesn't mind." Emmett said.

"Know could you possible know that?" She asked.

"Cause she already answered the question!" He shouted back.

"Oh." Alice sighed.

They hung out with me for a bit longer but eventually they had to go. So I was by myself again. I definitely wanted to get out of the hospital.

"So, Bella. Have you made your decision yet?" Carlisle asked one afternoon.

"Thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it." I said. "So yeah, I'll come live with you guys."

Carlisle smile grew, he was beaming. "Well, I should probably go retrieve Alice. She's dying in the hallway right now. Um.. So is moving in, in 2 days good?"

"Definitely." I said. _Something dark is hanging over my head. I felt it the second I decided to live with them. I couldn't help but feel that by living with them I will __bring terror, and possibly death to this wonderful family. I could feel it, on the edge of my mind. The reason I should run for the hills. But I cant remember what it is._

"Ahhh." Alice screamed as she ran into the room. "Cool!"

"Why so peppy?" I asked.

"Why so peppy?" she mimicked me. "Because you are coming to live with me!"

"Oh, I thought it was because you heard we get pudding with lunch today. Yum."

"Ha ha. Your so funny." Alice teased.

"I know I'm funny."

"Now. If you don't mind we need to get you some clothes. So Alice wants to take you shopping today." Carlisle said.

"But I don't get released until tomorrow." I said.

"No. But being the head doctor, I pulled a few strings." He said with a wink. "So is that okay with you."

"Sure."

"Okay so I will have Alice come with the clothes you where wearing when you first arrived." Carlisle said as he left.

A few minutes later Alice came charging in the room. "Put these on and let's go." She said excitedly. She handed me my clothes. A white v-neck shirt with a little blood that didn't come out in the wash, and just plain dark blue Capri's.

"Eww. Blood." Alice handed me a sweatshirt. "Put that on. It's cold outside."

"Okay." I threw on the coat. "Who's driving us?"

"Emmett. He is waiting in the parking lot." she said.

"Oh." I saw the front doors to the hospital. A rush of excitement flew through my body. I hadn't been outside in 5 months and 1 week. I don't know anything about Forks Washington, my new home. The one fact I know is that it is cold all year. _Good I like the cold._ _I detest the hot. _

The second those doors flew open a rush of cold air hit my face. I was grateful for a jacket. _Why? Didn't have a jacket the night I was shot. If I was here it had to have been cold._ I tried to remember if it had been cold that night. All I remember was my heart pounding fast, and that it felt like fire was shooting threw my lungs.

We slid into the jeep. It was a really nice jeep. Emmett had the heater on. He had the heater on high.

"You cold Emmett?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. It's freezing outside. It's freaking 37 degrees. How aren't you cold?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Whatever let's go." Emmett started up the car and flew out of the parking lot. We passed trees. Lot's of them. Then we passed a few houses. Then it was just road.

"Where are we going?" I asked from the backseat.

"Port Angeles." Alice answered.

"Fun." _I had no idea what Port Angeles was. _Alice turned on the radio. Some old Rock song was playing. Alice new every word. Plink, plink. It started to rain. Hard rain. It was pouring. I starred out the window and took in the beauty around me.

The rain would splash back up once it hit the ground. The trees where blurring a little bit because of the rain. The dark gray clouds rolling in the sky. I was lost in a world of beauty.

"I like boobies. Just give me some perky boobies!" Emmett's cell phone sang. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Edwards new ring tone. Can you answer it." Emmett said. Alice grabbed the phone.

"Hello Edward. Do you know what Emmett's ring tone is for you?" Alice asked. Then Edward answered. "Ha. Yeah the boobies song." Edward said something. A look of surprise crossed Alice's face. "Your helping? You never help! Why are you helping? Whatever. Bye." then she snapped the phone closed.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Oh. Edwards helping."

"With?"

"I don't want to explain it again." Alice said.

"You haven't even explained it once."

"I just did."

"Uh." Emmett got a very confused look on his face. Before Emmett could start questioning her again Alice turned up the music really loud. _Hmm, something is definitely going on. But what?_ We drove for 30 minutes. Emmett drives very fast it was terrifying.

"Here we are." Alice said. Emmett pulled up in front of mall. It was a big mall.

"You gals ready to bail out?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Alice jumped out of the car and started to run. So I did the same. "Ready to shop?" Alice asked once we had gotten inside. We where both a little damp.

"No."

"Don't be such a sour pus. Come on." so she dragged me into one store and then into another. By the end of the day she had drug me into every store in that mall. About half way through Emmett took our bags to the car, he had to do this several more times.

"Are you sure about all this?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said.

So far Alice has bought me 16 shirts, 9 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 regular jeans, 6 pairs of Capri's, 8 tank tops, 8 short shorts,3 sweat pants, 3 pairs of shoes, a bath robe, flip flops, and other essential items. Whats worse is that most of the stuff she bought me was from Nordstrom, an extremely expensive store.

Then it was time to go back to the hospital.

"Hello girls." Carlisle said when we walked in.

"Hey Carlisle." Alice said. I just waved.

"Did you go over the limit I assigned you?" Carlisle asked as Alice handed him a gold card.

"Nah. I went $350 under actually. So be proud." Alice said.

"I'm very proud. Where's Emmett?"

"He had to take the clothes home." Alice said looking at me.

"So then Edward will give you a ride home then?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward's here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" Alice asked throwing excited glances in my direction.

"He will come say hi in a few minutes. Let's leave it at that." He said. Then he left.

"Edwards here?" I asked as I went and sat down on my chair. Alice sat next to me.

"Yup." She mumbled looking exhausted. _Wow it was late. 9 o'clock. Dang where did the day go? _I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. Knock, knock.

"May I come in?" Asked a soft musical voice.

"Yup." Alice said. I sat up.

The door opened, and there in front of me stood the cutest boy that I had ever seen. _Well double shit, this boy is... hello, my name is Bella will you marry me? He had bronze hair, silver eyes, and a beautiful bod. He was so hot I could have baked cookies on him. That's how hot he is. We are talking 6'2 lifeguard but in a pale, very pale way._

"Hello Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. It's so great to finally meet you."


End file.
